


Send a letter (address it to my heart)

by cassiopeiasara, Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Confession, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Ada writes a letter she never plans to send. Unfortunately for her, Dimity Drill is a little too efficient with the post and Ada isn't as good at hiding as she'd like to think.





	Send a letter (address it to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> We know this is a week late but we hope you'll forgive us anyway.

It was a silly idea really, but Ada couldn’t deny she felt slightly less burdened as she signed the letter. She stared at it a moment and bit her lip. There it was spilled out over several pieces of parchment, as precise as she could manage. A confession she never planned to share of all the feelings she’d long since resigned herself to.

She had spared no desire in her explanation; freely writing about her want to spend evenings together talking, laughing, kissing and if she were ever permitted the chance, something more. She had written of how she appreciated Hecate’s loyalty, her mind, her wit and promised that if Hecate might ever lend her heart, Ada would do everything she could to cherish it. She sighed as she placed it in an envelope, wishing she actually had the courage to send it. Just as she was about to vanish it, her maglet chimed with an urgent message from Davinia. She rose and transferred to Davina’s classroom, leaving the letter abandoned on her desk.

An hour later, recovered from Davina’s hysterics of her vanished harpsichord, Ada returned to her office with the strangest feeling that something was different. It took her a few minutes to determine _what_ was different, but when she did her eyes went wide with horror. She frantically clicked her fingers opening desk drawers and looking around her desk. She didn’t remember moving the letter and there was no possible way she could have vanished it and forgotten.

Dimity materialized with a tray of tea, biscuits and supply orders. She knitted her eyebrows at Ada. “Something wrong?”

Ada’s head snapped up from the side of her desk. “I think I misplaced something. I had it before I left and now it,” she shook her head and clicked her fingers to transfer the tray to the table next to the fireplace, “it’s not important.”

Dimity shrugged. “If you say so. I’ll see you at supper.” She pivoted to leave but turned before she reached the door. “By the way, I grabbed your letter to HB earlier and made sure to stick it in the post.”

Ada’s heart raced as she painted on a smile and nodded. “T-thank you, Dimity.”

* * *

Ada wrung her hands in her lap as she waited for Hecate’s face to materialize in her mirror. It would be impossible for a letter to arrive so quickly, wouldn’t it?

“Ada?” came Hecate’s soft tone.

Ada smiled as she looked up at Hecate, her bun loosened and her shoulders slightly slumped. She made a lovely picture and the sight caused some of Ada’s anxiety to ease. “Hello, dear. How was your session on _Dynamic Cauldron Creation_?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and Ada felt some relief, a chuckle bubbling up in her throat. “It could have been better. How are you?”

_Slightly terrified_ , thought Ada as she thought of the letter. Ada tried to smile a little brighter despite it and make her tone convincing. “Never better. Your new desk arrived this morning.”

“Did you-”

“Triple check the order numbers, secure the name of the delivery person and cross reference your list of specifications?”

Hecate ducked her head slightly. “I didn’t make it too hard on you, did I? I should have delayed it another term, I-”

Ada wished she could reach through the mirror and give Hecate’s arm a squeeze. “It was fine and it’s a lovely piece. I may need your opinion if I should ever decide on a change myself.”

Hecate gave her a half smile. “I’d be glad to give it.”

Ada’s heart flipped. If only she could erase these feelings and stick to her resolve to let friendship be enough. That letter was going to ruin everything and she wished she could take it back. Perhaps she had a time spell that would prove useful.

“Ada?”

Ada shook her head. “Sorry, trailed off for a moment. I apologize, I might be more tired than I realized.”

Hecate nodded though she didn’t look convinced. “I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

Ada waved a hand. “It was probably too much sun earlier. We’ll talk more tomorrow, same time?”

Ada’s heart sank at Hecate’s disappointment. “Yes, good night, Ada.”  Hecate disappeared from in front of her and Ada sighed.

* * *

Ada thought the worst thing was Dimity posting the letter but the true torture didn’t start until the mirror calls that followed. Ada desperately searched for some indication that Hecate had received the very admission that would ruin the fabric of their relationship. She had managed a rather convincing front and didn’t think Hecate noticed how nervous she was every time they spoke. Hecate seemed her usual self during their calls but the time for the letter’s delivery was looming and Ada’s anxiety grew every day.

She painted on a bright smile. She could do this.

She could not do this.

The mirror across her office chimed again, indicating Hecate’s presence on the other end, but Ada remained frozen in her chair, hands holding too tightly to the edge of her desk. Her certainty that Hecate had received the letter was absolute and her anxiety had taken over. Tonight’s call was surely it, surely the end of everything she and Hecate had built over the last decade.

She was going to be ill.

She should tell Hecate, tap out some canned apologetic message on her maglet cancelling their call, but her mind refused to cooperate long enough to even compose that much. She stood on shaking legs and fled from her office.

* * *

' _Hecate Hardbroom, aren’t you being a touch ridiculous?’_ She’d been thinking that all the way from Surrey, but she couldn’t help it. Ada had seemed so perturbed and distracted all week, leaving Hecate’s to worry that there was something she wasn’t being told. Something important.

_A good witch listens to her intuition,_ she reasoned with herself. And her intuition told her something was very off about her friend.

She’d spent her entire flight fretting over what that might be, but as Cackle’s drew closer she took several deep breaths, composing herself into a picture of decorum and calm. Whatever lay waiting for her, she would be ready. The castle looked the same as ever, the protective spells responding as usual to her magic and allowing her to enter. She flew in a wide arc around the Cackle’s inner courtyard, her travelling cloak billowing out behind her as she came in to land.

Hecate wasn’t expected back for two weeks and it wouldn’t do to give poor Ada a heart attack by summoning her or a locator spell, much as Hecate wished to see her immediately. She’d already thought of a technically true tale about why she’d returned so quickly: this year’s Brewers Brew (a name Hecate had always found exceedingly juvenile) had been centered around modern magic in potion making, which had nearly bored her to tears, at least when she wasn’t glowering at the presenters.

For someone who had bent the guidelines about flying speed in highwinds over the last several hours, Hecate managed to make herself look reasonably nonchalant when she materialized in front of Ada’s office door. She knocked to announce her entrance but the office was empty.

Hecate crept towards the door at the back of the office that led to Ada’s bedroom. It seemed entirely inappropriate to enter, but Hecate placed her palm to the wooden door and tried to feel the ever present aura of Ada’s magic.

The door rattled and Hecate jumped back in alarm. It popped open and Hecate started as Pendell waltzed out without giving Hecate a second glance. Cautiously, Hecate peered around the now open door into Ada’s bedroom. Empty.

Hecate checked her pocket watch. It wasn’t yet supper time, but the holidays did lead to more flexible meal times so she transferred to the dining hall hopefully. Then, finding it empty, the Kitchens. The Library. The Assembly Hall. She moved between each location more and more rapidly, until she almost landed right on top of Dimity Drill in the broomshed.  

“Oi! HB what’s going on?” Dimity sputtered, detangling herself from a collection of broomsticks she’d toppled over. “You almost impaled me!”

“My apologies, Miss Drill,” Hecate said, taking an awkward step back.

Dimity narrowed her eyes. “Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you had another two weeks left.”

Hecate scowled. “Well, I’m sorry my early appearance is unpalatable to you.”

“Impaling me with a broomstick is the unpalatable bit,” Dimity muttered. “I only meant-”

“Have you seen Ada?” Hecate smoothed her skirt, fingers flitting across the stiff fabric. “I-I wished to inform her that’d I’d arrived.”

Dimity shrugged. “Haven’t seen her since this morning.”

For a fraction of a second Hecate considered asking Dimity how Ada had seemed, then decided it would be more trouble than it was worth. Besides Hecate had already decided how Ada was - she was _hiding,_ and that was too troubling for Hecate to ignore.

Hiding. That gave Hecate an idea, thinking of where she had so often hidden herself in her earlier years at Cackles, where she still visited regularly when she needed to clear her head.

With a nod to Dimity, Hecate winked out of sight.

* * *

Hecate materialized in the rose garden and winced as the glare of the sun cut across her vision. She held one hand up to block her face and blinked, taking a moment to adjust to the bright sunshine.

Ada was there, she could feel it, and when Hecate looked around she spotted Ada sitting on one of the low stone benches with her back to Hecate. Hecate took one hesitant step forward, before she realized that Ada’s shoulders were slumped forward far more than usual, that her breathing wasn’t right, was gasping and -

_Oh._ Hecate froze in place, heart shattering at the realization that Ada was weeping.

Hecate’s frantic mind started racing through possibilities, all the things she’d refused to let herself imagine on her flight to Cackle’s. Something was indeed very wrong, something Ada had been too fearful to tell Hecate.

Hecate stood horrified and transfixed, but her magic reached out to Ada, transferring Hecate across the garden in an instant. She appeared before Ada, a handkerchief materialized in one hand as soon as she so much as thought it.

Ada gave a start at Hecate’s sudden appearance and Hecate knelt down in a futile attempt to mitigate the surprise.  

"Ada, what is it? What's happened?" Hecate asked, searching Ada's face for any clue as to what was going on. Behind her glasses, Ada’s red rimmed eyes gave the impression she’d been crying for some time.

For a moment Ada was speechless, which was only fair considering Hecate was supposed to be on a month long course in Belgium and not kneeling in the academy garden.

Hecate settled a trembling hand on Ada’s knee, stroking it lightly with her thumb. All sense of personal space and decorum seemed to dessert Hecate in the face of Ada’s anguish.  The moments waiting for Ada to speak seemed to stretch endless before her.

Finally Ada whispered, “Hecate, Wha-What are you doing here?”

"I was worried," Hecate told her. "This past week you haven't been yourself, and when you didn't take my call yesterday..." now Hecate's imagination truly was getting the better of her.

Ada’s mouth tensed and she hastily dried her tears with the proffered handkerchief. She looked as if at any moment she might cry anew and Hecate was on the verge of tears herself.

“Is it Agatha,” Hecate asked, bristling at the thought. “Has something happened to the school? To Alma? Ada, please-”

Ada stopped her with a near-inaudible whisper. “No, nothing like that.” Ada looked down at her knee, where Hecate’s hand was still placed and she covered it with her own, giving it a small squeeze of appreciation before guiding Hecate to rise and sit beside her.

Hecate tried to keep her swirling worries to herself, because now they had circled round to Ada’s health and some of Hecate’s worst fears.

Ada cleared her throat. "I've been very silly and I may have ruined a relationship with a dear friend. That is all, Hecate. I'm so sorry, there was no need for you to hurry back here for a silly old woman and her ineptitude."

Hecate knit her brows because that didn’t entirely track with how devastated she seemed to be, but Ada appeared to be telling the truth.

"But what have you done? Surely it cannot be that bad?" Hecate was out of her depth when it came to giving advice on interpersonal relationships, but for Ada she would try.

Ada was quiet again. She stared past Hecate’s shoulder, to the flowers blooming beyond.

“This week, did you receive a letter from me?”

Hecate frowned, thinking back carefully. “No…” she said slowly.

“Well, you will, but that’s something at least,” Ada sighed.

Hecate looked even more puzzled. “Why, what did it say?”

Ada sighed. "It was a letter I never intended to send that contained personal sentiments I never intended to share. In my carelessness it was sent."

It was Hecate’s turn to go quiet, because in all her fretting and her decision to rush home, she knew how much affection for Ada rested in her heart. She’d wondered if her actions might come too close to showing it, but her worry had eclipsed all. Now learning that something might have happened that concerned her, concerned the very nature of their relationship, left Hecate breathless and fearful. What had Ada been keeping from her? Disgust or frustration or disappointment...

Hecate finally found her words, stumbling though they were. “And you feel these thoughts would..." she tried to remember Ada's exact wording "ruin our friendship?"

At the word "ruin" out of Hecate's mouth, Ada’s frantic eyes started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry," Hecate whispered. "For whatever I have done, I am sorry."

Ada looked at her, a peculiar kind of shock on her face. “No!” she choked out, slightly too loudly before moderating her tone. “No, dear Hecate, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

"But-"

"Nothing at all," Ada insisted firmly. "I..." she trailed off. Hecate swallowed hard, trying to believe Ada.

Ada began again, "We've been friends a long time, haven't we?" Hecate nodded and Ada continued, "and I cherish that, I... I do."

Hecate nodded again. Less acutely upset, more curious now.

Ada looked at her with a sad smile. "I have an awful habit. One I thought I'd left behind me now, but never mind... I have an awful habit of falling in love with my friends, Hecate. And there is no one whose friendship I've ever cherished more than yours."

Ada hung her head, unable to look at Hecate anymore.

"So that's what the letter said," Hecate said softly. "That you'd fallen in love... with me."

Ada nodded but did not look up. "Yes."

Hecate took a moment to quietly process this revolutionary fact, but Ada was compelled to fill the silence with something. "I do not expect, that is to say I understand if you are uncomfortable and I assure you I never meant-"

"and you feel..." Hecate interrupted, emotion running high as she fixed Ada with a piercing stare. "that this would ruin our relationship."

"I... yes," admitted Ada, looking a touch thrown off.

Hecate was half frowning. "It does..." Hecate's words were sharp and clipped. "it does change things."

Ada closed her eyes in dismay. "Of course it does," she said. "I am sor-"

"-but," Hecate barreled on, "it does not ruin anything." Hecate shuffled awkwardly closer on the bench, angling her body towards Ada's. When Ada didn’t react, Hecate reached up with one well-manicured hand to stroke Ada's cheek.

Ada's eyes snapped open to find Hecate looking at her matter-of-factly. Hecate was so very close, and her touch achingly tender.

"No?" Ada asked, her head spinning.

"Not if I am in love with you," Hecate told her simply.

“If you’re in love with--” Ada’s inquiry was interrupted by the soft press of Hecate’s lips to hers.

It lasted only a fleeting moment, the lightest, gentlest brush of a kiss, before Hecate pulled back, searching Ada’s face for her reaction.

Ada’s eyes were shining and her mouth formed a perfectly rounded circle. “Oh,” she breathed.

Hecate felt her affection for Ada unfurling within her, where she had bound tightly for so long. Over the years Hecate had guarded it so carefully and completely that she hadn’t realized how heavy hiding it had become.

Hecate’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson but her smile was soft, almost amused, as she took in Ada’s surprise and delight. Within a breath Ada was beaming back at her, tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes. Hecate’s trembling hands reached for Ada’s cheeks and Hecate felt her heart lift at the easy way Ada leaned into her touch. Ada’s hand rose to settle on one of Hecate’s forearms and gave her a gentle squeeze. Hecate surged forward again, the press of her lips more insistent and Ada responded with the same intensity.

When they parted some time later, Ada leaned back with a smile brighter than Hecate had ever seen of a softness in her eyes that made Hecate feel as if her heart may soar from her body. “I, I’m not sure what to say. I didn’t think I could hope for this.”

Hecate recognized the feeling. Her body was lighter than she’d ever known it to be and she felt herself trembling slightly, the enormity of her joy and relief almost overwhelming. It was easy for her to understand how she mightn’t hope for this, but Ada? She could not quite reason why Ada might feel that way.

Hecate stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “Why?”

Ada bit her lower lip and it took everything Hecate had not to kiss it free. “It seemed almost too wonderful. I couldn’t believe--”

Hecate leaned forward to kiss Ada’s forehead. “It’s the truth.” She reached for one of Ada’s hands, pressing their palms together as she twined her fingers in Ada’s. The connection was warm, magic mingling tender in a way they’d never let themselves know before.

“Well,” Ada sighed, smiling contently at Hecate. “I’m glad.”

Ada leaned her head to rest on Hecate’s shoulder and Hecate’s free arm encircled Ada’s waist, inviting her to lean in. Gingerly, Hecate pressed her cheek against Ada’s temple, delighting in her nearness and her easy affection. _Me too, Ada,_ she thought. _Me too._


End file.
